Dilophosaurus
Dilophosaurus was one of the largest carnivorous dinosaurs of the Early Jurassic Period. Unlike the previous are cloned Dilophosaurus possess frills and the ability to spit venom Although smaller than big predators like T.rex, Dilophosaurus is not one to be taken lightly, especially by scientists and observers. It's medium size and lightweight make it a full-fledged hunter that can actively pursue its prey even when not fully grown. Name Meaning Dilophosaurus gets its name from the two thin crests of bone on the top of its head. These were probably used as a display for courtship purposes. Creation Seventeen Dilophosaurus were recreated by InGen in their compound on Isla Sorna where they raised by the workers there until a few months had passed where five were transported to the neighboring island of Isla Nublar for InGen's Jurassic Park. They resided in the Dilophosaurus Paddock of the park. It was genetically made of raptor and a frilled lizard in Jurassic park. Other modifications, intentional or not, were likely the cause of the animal's venomous nature given the real-life counterpart shows no evidence of such because Henry Wu noted that the Dilophosaurus genetic structure compatible with the DNA of yellow-banded poison dart frog. Like all of InGen's cloned theropods, it had pronated wrists. The original size of Dilophosaurus was 10 feet tall and 20 feet long but these clones were smaller up to 5 feet tall and 9 feet long. The real Dilophosaurus has four fingers but the clones have only three fingers like Allosaurus and Velociraptor. Size and Appearance Dilophosaurus had long and slender, rear-curving teeth in long jaws and strong front arms which would have been effective in grabbing prey. It also had a long tail that could have been used as a whip in a fight. It also had two thin crests of bone on the top of its head the Dilophosaurus possess an extendable frill and a venom sack. Officially listed sizes for the genus closely matching its real-life proportions as well as Nedry's line of "Thought you were one of your big brothers" are evidence the individual seen in the first film was a juvenile. The hologram in Jurassic World being far larger than the animal that killed Nedry supports this notion. 'Length: '''20 feet long '''Height: '''10 feet tall '''Weight: '''1 ton History Isla Nublar The endorsement team was meant to see the ''Dilophosaurus in its paddock during their tour of Jurassic Park, but no Dilophosaurus revealed themselves to the visitors. Isla Nublar Incident (1993) When Dennis Nedry turned off the park's security systems so he could steal InGen's dinosaur embryos, Dilophosaurus was one of the many dinosaurs that were free to roam the island. One such Dilophosaurus stalked Nedry himself when he was trying to get his vehicle unstuck out of a fallen tree limb. Feeling uneasy, Nedry stopped rope towing his jeep to face his stalker that was right behind him. Dennis Nedry tried to trick the dangerous dinosaur into fetching a stick for him, but the Dilophosaurus showed little care for the stick outside of the brief sound it made when it hit the forest floor. Angered that his trick was unsuccessful, Dennis Nedry jeered the Dilophosaurus before running back to his jeep. But when he was climbing up the hill to get to his vehicle, the Dilophosaurus followed in pursuit and began to spit its venom at Nedry. The Dilophosaur's first attack failed to reach his eyes and its prey increased the pace of his escape only for its next spit managed to hit its target. While Dennis Nedry was wiping the stinging venom from his eyes, the Dilophosaurus went inside his vehicle where it proceeded to kill him once he got into the driver's seat. It is unknown if there were any surviving populations after the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993. It might have become wild on Isla Sorna after Hurricane Clarissa struck the island because Dilophosaurus was among one of the information sheets given to the InGen Hunters during the Isla Sorna Incident of 1997 and was also a screensaver for one of the computers inside the Fleetwood RV Mobile Lab that was also used in the same incident. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) No Dilophosaurus were known to have been held publicly in Jurassic World, nor were listed on its official website as attractions, but the Innovation Center included it in its list of holographic dinosaurs, along with Velociraptor, Spinosaurus and other dinosaurs created by InGen but not kept on display in the park. During the second Isla Nublar incident, the holographic display of Dilophosaurus was briefly used by Gray Mitchell to distract the Velociraptor Delta while he, Claire Dearing, Owen Grady, and his brother Zach Mitchell escaped the building. The species is also mentioned by Jimmy Fallon in a Gyrosphere instructional video, mentioning the glass is designed to protect visitors even from them. Dilophosaurus was originally going to appear in Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom, but it was cut. However Dilophosaurus was only heard in the bushes during the movie opening and got scared off by Rexy. It's possible they got left behind and fell back into extinction or they have survived and were send by the buyers or escaped Lockwood Manor offscreen along with Microceratus, Suchomimus, Dimorphodon, and Pachycephalosaurus. A tooth of a Dilophosaurus ''was seen in Ken Wheatley's teeth bag telling us that at least few of them were saved. Abilities Their abilities are unusual to compare for real Dilophosaurus Venom Unlike in reality, Jurassic Park's ''Dilophosaurus are able to black spit venom at prey and predator alike. It would attack much like a spitting cobra. Unlike a spitting cobra though, which uses the spit attack only for defence, a Dilophosaurus would spit its' venom into its' preys' eyes, causing blindness and soon paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at its' pleasure. Soon after it was cloned, the managers of the park found out it was venomous. Containing both hemotoxic and neurotoxic venom which it used for taking down prey larger than itself and defense. Once the prey is blinded Dilophosaurus attacks the throat or stomach to spill out the intestines. Once a sample was collected it was found to have seven different toxic enzymes in it. The venom also causes extreme irritation of the skin on contact. The venom can be spat at a distance of several meters. The workers found out that the animal can spit when one of them was blinded by the substance giving Dilophosaurus the appropriate nickname "Spitter". It gets its nickname from its ability to spray a black, gooey substance to the eyes of its victim to a distance of several meters. This substance is actually a cocktail of seven different toxic enzymes, which cause extreme pain and blindness, leaving the victim defenseless against the Dilophosaurus' attack. It can also inoculate its venom by biting and chewing prey and then releasing, waiting for it to die. It seems that young individuals are more prone to spit. Dilophosaurus is elusive and nocturnal; however, it ranks among the most spectacular dinosaurs due to its vividly colored crests and its frill of membranous skin that can be expanded like a cobra's hood when the animal is ready to attack. Although it is a fast runner, in Jurassic Park it is mostly an ambush predator that lives in the most remote jungle zones. The scientists of Jurassic Park only realized that the Dilophosaurus could spit its venom when one of the park's workers was hit in the face by the animal's spitter. The Dilophosaurus' venom glands were never found. Frill Unlike in reality, Jurassic Park's Dilophosaurus has a foldable frill much like a Australian frilled lizard. The neck frill is supported by long spines of cartilage which are connected to the jaw bones. When the Dilophosaurus is frightened or hungry, it produces a startling deimatic display: it gapes its mouth and it spreads out its frill, displaying bright orange and red scales. This reaction is probably used for territorial displays, to discourage predators, to scare prey, and during courtship. When hunting, the frill is a warning for it about to spit its' venom in its' preys' eyes. Intelligence Dilophosaurus seemed to be intelligent (not as smart as Velociraptor, Indominus rex, or even Tyrannosaurus rex but intelligent for a primitive dinosaur). It is a very curious predator, following Dennis Nedry's every movement. It also understood Nedry's insults as aggressive sounds and it acted in defence by spitting in his eyes and going inside the vehicle as it was watching Nerdy trying to go inside so it can eat him. Hunting Dilophosaurus operate mainly as ambush predators, sneaking up within a few feet of their targets before launching an attack. But if the chance arises, they will readily engage in direct pursuit. Dilophosaurus usually kill their prey by by spitting venom in their prey eyes and then sinking their teeth into the neck or by tearing off pieces of flesh, thus causing excess bleeding. Speed and Agility The Dilophosaurus are very fast that one was able to get behind Nerdy easily and get inside the car before Nerdy gotten back from his fall. Their agility had shown to have flexible enough to turn their head and swing their tail. Behind the scenes The holographic Dilophosaurus in Jurassic World was the size of Delta the Velociraptor, providing more evidence that the Dilophosaurus in Jurassic Park was a juvenile. Gallery Trivia * The hologram of the Dilophosaurus in the Innovation Center with CGI animation since from the original film, Jurassic Park (1993), Dilophosaurus was the only with no CGI. The Dilophosaurus' footage is from when Nedry was attacked. * Alongside the Troodon from the semi-canon Telltale game and potentially the Compsognathus (status in the films is unresolved but verified in the novels), the Dilophosaurus is one of the few venomous dinosaurs. * The sounds made by the Dilophosaurus were a combination of the sounds of howler monkeys, hawks, rattlesnakes, and swans. The main cry of the Velicoraptors was a combination of the sounds of elephant seal pups, dolphins and walruses. The elephant seal sounds were recorded at The Marine Mammal Center in Sausalito, CA, a marine mammal hospital that rehabilitates and releases sick and injured seals and sea lions. * Dilophosaurus was originally going to appear in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom but the plan was cut. Category:Dinosaurs that caused deaths Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Animals that caused deaths Category:Possibly Living